The project objective is to develop campus-wide access via local area network (LAN) to library information systems. The knowledge and experience will provide the basis of advice given to other NIH components. Previous work included providing access to Library information systems; e.g., online catalog and selected bibliographic and full-text databases on compact disk read only memory (CD ROM) from the Library LAN to the DCRT LAN. This year, information systems were migrated to PUBnet for NIH-wide access via Nunet, RESnet, and dial access. NIH 3Com users can access these databases from workstations in their offices and laboratories. Additional CD ROM and diskette subscriptions were added to broaden information resources. Macintosh connectivity was established. A new CD ROM networking system was installed to improve performance and to simplify operations. Future plans include development of access for UNIX workstations and the addition of other electronic publications.